Coming Back
by Jules713
Summary: Slight AU. When Harry re enters Ginny's life, she tries to hide the secret of the twins she had years ago. Meanwhile, her kids try to discover the mystery of their father, drawing startling conclusions. HG
1. From The Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Coming Back**

**Chapter 1**

_From the Start _

_(Ginny's point of view)_

I could say it was an ordinary fight, but ordinary fights don't end up with people going away for four years.

Auror training had taken Harry around the world and back again. I, like any loyal girlfriend, waited for him to come back and 'sweep me off my feet'. He was never gone for more than a month. I was never too lonely, my loving family made sure of that. But there were brief intervals where I was alone. My brothers were starting families; my parents going into 'retirement' as they called it; my own dear friends getting jobs and starting relationships.

I was 17, turning 18 that August, fresh out of Hogwarts, ready for a career; a new life. It was June. Harry had come to my graduation and swung me around when I jumped off the platform. My whole family was beaming, happy that their little sister and youngest daughter had graduated finally. Oh, how I had missed Harry then. I hadn't seen him since April when we had our Easter break and it wasn't spent talking, mind you.

He looked different somehow. His hair was sticking up at an angle, like it always did, but his eyes- his eyes were fresh with life. Voldemort was defeated, a grand feat that I-yes I-had helped pull off the year after my 6th year. Harry had his whole entire life ahead of him. He was grasping life by its horns. He was happy. That was all that mattered.

I started Healer training that summer so I could start my internship at St. Mungo's the following September. Harry had bought this little house with bright blue shutters and a beautiful backyard. He wasn't just thinking of me and him. He was thinking of a family and so was I. The neighborhood had some Muggles, but they were too daft to notice anything out of the ordinary.

It was a simple life. Neither of us cared. We were too in love to notice. As we basked in our glory, Death Eaters were plotting.

It seems like they didn't like their leader dead. A spy was sent to investigate, and was killed instantly. On the plus side, we don't know the man, Liam Nanver, and on the negative side, he was dead.

The whole Order, which by now had controlled most of the Ministry, sprang into action. They worked day and night. Most of us altered our appearances. I myself had transformed my red locks to a tinted brown. And Harry had changed his black locks to a reddish color and his eyes a sparkling blue.

His eyes seemed faded once again. I saw less and less of him. He would spend late hours at Headquarters, come home at two in the morning, spend some 'time' with me (if I was even awake), take a shower, change his clothes, and be off before six the next morning. I'd wake up and feel his spot next to me, feeling so afraid for him. He was becoming the old Harry once more.

I woke with a horrible headache one morning in July, right before I turned 19. I should have remembered the date; the date had been a milestone in my life. I Flooed the head Healer and told her I felt too sick to come to work. She gave me a stern look, making my stomach keel over. Seeing me grimace, her look softened and she dismissed me.

As soon as I had my head back in the house once more, I ran to the bathroom, a horrible nausea coming over me. I Flooed Hermione after.

She and my brother Ron had tied the knot in May. I had a feeling Hermione would get a little surprise soon, the way they were going at it during their reception. Harry and I hadn't seen much of them since their wedding. But Hermione could whip up one of the best potions to cure this bout of flu.

Especially since all my symptoms pointed to..pregnancy.

No, I shook that thought out of my head. Harry and I weren't married and the way he was gone all the time, it didn't look like it anytime.

Hermione was luckily home. She took one look at my pale face, told me to take down the wards, and Apparated over. After putting the wards back, she looked me over.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, her concerned face peeking through her straight brown hair and blue eyes (She had taken a similar approach to changing her appearance, though her husband had been too stupid not to). Her hair frizzed out a bit at the end, as though she had gotten dressed in a hurry and combed only halfway through it.

Hermione saw my pained face. "Okay, questions later. What's wrong?" I explained everything. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Let me do some charms. Lay down," 'Mione instructed, brandishing her wand. I squeezed my eyes shut. I hate exams.

I heard her tsk and tut a few times. There was a loud whooshing noise. Then she chuckled. And I knew everything wasn't so bad. Probably just a flu or a cold that I got too worked up about.

"You can open your eyes now, Ginny," I did so. She summoned a chair and sat down heavily upon it. She raised her wand and summoned..a little dragon, a child's toy.

I looked at her, arching my eyebrow, giving her a questioning look. She handed me the dragon and I looked at it.

My eyes became saucers for it said, _'You're having a baby!' _Oh bollocks. Can't my life ever be all right for a while?

Hermione gave me a weird stare. "The baby is powerful. It could nearly repel my magic." I could only bit my lip and stare at the stuffed animal in front of me.

Later that night, as I lay in my bed, the spot next to me cold and unwelcoming, I thought of what to say. Would Harry be happy? Did he want a child right now? Was _I _even ready for cooing and an extra stocking over the mantle at Christmas?

I myself was nervous. I had this little thing inside of me. I shuddered at the thought of harming it.

A crack interrupted my thoughts of death and long nights cradling a child. Harry stood next to the door. He looked dirty and disheveled, his glasses crooked and bent.

He sighed and kicked off his trainers, not moving from his spot.

"Oh Gin, will you hate me?" My breath caught in my throat. It made a low whistling sound. "Ginny, are you awake?" I dared not to breathe. He sighed once more, leaving his spot, and climbing into bed. I squeezed my eyes shut. Harry kissed my forehead. I felt a drop of water too.

He was crying.

The next morning, his spot was empty. I promised myself I would tell him next time I saw him.

I was surprised to see him at the table. I padded softly behind him. He was picking at his eggs, which looked as though they had just been hit with a nasty shredding hex.

"You shouldn't play with your food, " I whispered to him, laying my head on his shoulder. Harry jumped a bit, twisting to look at me. Despite what I saw the night before, he grinned softly at me.

I sat in his lap, deciding I should tell him now. He wrapped his arms around me, leaning into my hair. It was now or never.

"I-" We both had started at the same time. I turned around to look him in the eyes. He looked like his dog had just died.

"You first," I told him, gently lifting myself off his lap. He looked a little crestfallen to see me go.

He leaned forward, his arms on his knees.

"Well, you know that we've been having all these Death Eater raids," I nodded. "Well, the guy who heads the department at the Ministry, Rider what's-his-face, he wants me to go with his division to go around the continents and search for Death Eaters. I mean it wouldn't be long, depending on what we find. I wasn't going to go, but Moody thinks I should go, seeing as I have a lot of skill and experience."

My heart broke, right then and there. I felt a large lump come up my throat. "When?" It was the only comprehensible thing my mind could process.

He winced. "Tomorrow."

I exploded, my hormones taking over my body in a whirlwind of fury. "Tomorrow? Tomorrow! What about us, Harry? Did you think about that? Do you think I'm going to stay here and wait, again, like I have for so many times before? I want commitment. Commitment, Harry!"

Harry reached in his pocket and grasped something in his hand. "But that's the whole thing, Gin! I know that and I'm willing to-"

"No! Forget it! Forget everything! Everything!" I stalked up to him, looking into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. I forgot why I was mad.

No! I wouldn't fall for his trap. My mind left its haze behind. "Goodbye, Harry."

I Apparated off, leaving Harry standing bewildered in the middle of the kitchen, looking as if his heart had just broken too.

**A/N: Reposted, next update in a couple of weeks. Please review. Revised as of 8/26/08.**


	2. Anger Management

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Coming Back**

**Chapter 2**

_Anger Management_

"I swear, bloody women controlling this house like it's their own," Ron muttered furiously, moving the couch in the parlor of his apartment to accommodate his younger sister, whose eyes were red and blotchy and whose frown escalated on each second of his rant. Ginny pulled out her wand and whispered a quick jinx. Ron was now upside down, his shirt hanging over his head.

"Oh ha, little sister," Ron dead panned, crossing his arms as he hung upside down. "Get me down!" Ginny put her hand to her face in a thoughtful gesture, then weighed her options. She left him there and walked away.

"Great, just bloody great," Ron mumbled vehemently as his wand dropped from his pocket unto the floor. Hermione walked into the room and looked up at him, uncovering her face from the mounds of blankets in front of it. "Hey, 'Mione! Um, little help?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Ginny did this," she said matter-of-factly. Ron nodded. "I'm not getting involved."

She walked away, stumbling slightly over a loose blanket.

"Stupid bloody-minded little sis- Ginny! I love you! Get me down?" Ron now sported warts.

* * *

"- was a bit upset, you know, with the whole ordeal. Him leaving and all. Best not mention it," Mrs. Weasley informed the dinner table. All looked apprehensive, but agreed and resumed talking.

The table, packed down with a variety of food and drink, was missing a few occupants.

Bill, with his 7-month pregnant wife, Fleur, talked in hushed tones to his younger brother Charlie, who had brought no one to dinner. Percy had decided to stay home with his wife Penelope, but had insisted they tell him everything by owl. George was absent, having not been able to close up shop early. Ron and Hermione were there, though Hermione had left the table to Floo back home and see if Ginny would join them.

"S'where's Dad?" Ron asked, flinging food out of his mouth as he talked. Fleur grimaced in disgust and turned away.

"I told you to wait for your sister!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, sitting down and glancing at the clock.

"But Mum! I'm starved!" Ron griped as Bill and Charlie grinned. Mrs. Weasley whisked his plate away, leaving a dumbfounded Ron with his mouth open, exposing the soon to be devoured food.

"Zat is-," Fleur didn't even finish before she exited quickly. Bill groaned, leaned over, whacked Ron on the head, and followed her quickly. Charlie looked around. The long table was empty, except for Ron and himself.

"So, you and Hermione thinking of popping one out soon?" Charlie grinned at Ron's surprised look.

"Well, actually, she's-erm-she's-" It was Charlie's turn to look astonished.

"Wow, she is? I was just, you know, guessing. Does Mum know?" Ron shook his head, idly wringing his hands.

"Naw, but we were gonna tell tonight, 'cept hardly anyone's here, and with Ginny and Harry, we thought we'd save it," Ron mumbled. Charlie nodded.

"So the whole thing about Ginny and Harry, d'you know what happened?" Charlie asked, playing with the rim of his cup. Ron shrugged.

"Bits and pieces. 'Mione said that Ginny would tell us when she was ready," Ron replied furtively. Charlie arched a brow. Ron put up his hands in mock defeat. "Don't look at me. I'm not involved." He walked into the kitchen.

Charlie sat alone at the table. "I'll be fine by myself, Ronald!" Charlie called to the kitchen, leaning back in his chair and rolling his eyes.

Ginny entered the dining room with Hermione, looking sullen. Hermione rushed into the kitchen to tell Mrs. Weasley that Ginny had arrived. Ginny plopped down next to Charlie.

"Hey, little sis, how've you been doing?" Ginny glared at him, burning a hole into his forehead.

"Sod off," she exclaimed huffily, exiting the room.

"Close up on Charlie, sitting by himself with a table full of food. Can we say fate?" He reached for the potatoes directly in front of him. As soon as he grasped the handle, Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen, "Charlie, you better not be eating yet." Charlie dropped the spoon and sat back, glancing at the empty seats.

"Isn't this a ball?" Charlie addressed the table, crossing his arms.

* * *

When everyone had eventually gotten settled, sometime later, Mr. Weasley walked in. Everyone looked up at him.

" Sorry, sorry. Worked overtime," He tiredly stated, yawning and slipping into the empty head seat. Mrs. Weasley scooped potatoes on his plate, gathering a little bit of each food and splattering it onto his plate.

Mr. Weasley shook his head, and turned to the others.

" Bill, Fleur! How's the little Weasley?" He grinned toward them. Bill and Fleur glanced at each other, smiling.

"The Healer told us the gender, " Bill stated slyly. Mrs. Weasley all but squealed. Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione elbowed him.

"A boy!" Bill said, earning a table full of "Congratulations!" Ginny, who had been silent during the whole exchange, spoke up.

"Well, I have news too," she told them in a slight monotone. "I'm very sure someone's already told you, but I guess I'll have to repeat it. It's kind of noticeable."

The table guessed it was news of Harry and his absence.

"Harry's gone away and I'm pregnant with his child," Ginny pushed away from the table and stood up. "Thanks for the meal, Mum, Dad." She walked away, trembling. All occupants were silent for a minute or before Hermione stood up.

"She shouldn't be Apparating or Flooing," Ron followed in her wake.

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked. "Well, someone has to tell Harry! He can't just come back and find Ginny with a baby!" Mr. Weasley put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Let Ginny handle it. She's old enough."

* * *

"Can you believe Lynn? I've been moved out of the flat for three weeks and Harry's still not gone. It's bad enough that my kid is going to hate me for not knowing his father, but if his father is still around and just doesn't know?" Ginny ranted onto her best friend. Lynn adjusted the four or so bags in her hands.

"-and I'm going to end up being one of those old women with a whole bunch of cats and my kid will hate them so he won't ever come over and-"

"Ginny, you're babbling. Get a guy after the baby's born.You're not going to end up nutters." Lynn reassured her confidently. Ginny grumbled under her breath profusely.

"How am I going to do that? Do I go to a restaurant and wait for someone to buy me a drink? And then blurt out that I have a baby at home?" Lynn shook her head.

"No, you can do blind dating," Ginny gave her a blank stare. "When you don't know the guy?"

Lynn grabbed Ginny's hand and explained the joys of dating when you don't know the person.

"What if the guy is bad with kids, though?" Ginny looked uneasy. Lynn stopped in the middle of the road. Two cars dodged her. A guy called out from his window, shouting at her to get out of the road, and throwing up an obscene hand gesture. Lynn returned it happily. She stepped out of the road and into the car park where Ginny was standing, her hand over her heart.

"Merlin, Lynn! Are you trying to kill me?" Ginny said, huffily, fingering the wand in her back pocket.

"Absobloodylutely. I always wanted to kill my best friend, " Ginny rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'll look up the men and set up the dates!" Lynn told Ginny triumphantly.

"You have a bad taste in men, Lynn." Ginny's statement didn't faze Lynn. On the contrary, she looked ecstatic.

"Perfect. You need a new taste; you always go for heroes. I'll start now." She walked off. Ginny lagged behind, looking puzzled. When she finally understood what Lynn meant, she gave her step a burst of speed.

"Wait! I never said I wanted to date!" She called, hurrying to catch up with Lynn.

* * *

"Ugh, I feel so sick, " Ginny moaned, leaning over the toilet bowl, her damp hair stuck to her forehead in sweaty clumps.

"That's what happens when you don't have safe se-" Hermione nudged Ron's shoulder. Both were in the doorway of their loo, watching Ginny as she puked up her three meals from the day.

"Whoever invented the term 'morning sickness' should be shot in the head, brought back to life, and shot again," Ginny rubbed the sweat from her forehead and massaged her flushed cheeks. "And you two shouldn't be talking. I know your little secret. It was bound to happen, the way you two go at it like rabbits." The tips of Ron's ears turned as red as Hermione's face.

"Anyway, are you still going to help me move into my flat tomorrow?" Ginny asked, standing up and taking a drink of water from the sink. Ron chuckled.

"Help you move? You mean, do all the moving for you, right? You're too lazy to levitate anything," Ron grumbled as Ginny pushed between him and Hermione to get out of the loo. Ginny shook her head.

"Everyone else is helping too. S'not like you're going to have to _carry_ all my junk. I just want to get moved out from the other flat, you know?" Ginny moved to the parlor and plopped onto the sofa. Hermione smiled understandingly. Ron grinned.

"You just don't want to see Harry or the old flat, right?" Ginny nodded, burying her face in her hands. A thought came to her mind and her head shot up.

"Harry's still here? I-I thought he left yesterday," Ginny stuttered, leaning back into sofa's cushions. Hermione sat next to Ginny.

"He was here last night, Ginny. He seemed broken up about what happened. We didn't get the whole story from him though," Hermione explained. Ron leaned onto the back of the couch.

"Are you gonna tell us?" Ron asked, though Ginny gave no answer and instead buried her face in a pillow

"I can't go back there," came Ginny' muffled voice, startling Crookshanks, who had been loittering around the doorway to the parlor. Hermione patted Ginny's back.

"I'll go see if Harry left yet," Ron addressed the silent room and walked off. "Conflict, conflict, conflict. Never a dull moment in this family." He continued mumbling under his breath as he Apparated away.

* * *

"Harry?" Ron called out into the empty loft. There was no answer. "Stupid wanker. Now I have to search the place. Harry! Are you here?"

Angrily cursing himself for volunteering, he entered Harry's room. Harry was sprawled out on the bed, asleep and fully clothed. Ron swore under his breath. He was suddenly struck by an idea, as he thought about Ginny back at his loft and Harry over here. Ron's eyes lit up, almost evilly.

Ron quickly apparated into the parlor of his loft. The girls hadn't moved from their spots.

"Ginny, he's gone. Why don't you go and pack up all the stuff you'll need for tonight?" Ginny rubbed her eyes and stood up, giving Ron a hug.

"Thanks Ron," Ron felt an immediate feeling of dread and regret as Ginny apparated out.

Hermione noticed his stricken expression. "What'd you do?"

**A/N: Yes, left you hanging with a cliffhanger. This was Far From Home before I reposted it. Revised as of 8/26/08.**


	3. Reality Check

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Coming Back**

**Chapter 3**

_Reality Check_

Ginny sighed deeply as she closed the door quietly. The flat had a mysterious silence in it, like a deep haze. Dropping her bag on the floor, she was slightly surprised to see Harry's coat lying on the front table. Thinking he forgot it and shrugging her suspicion off, she advanced to her bedroom. The door was shut.

Ginny pressed her ear to the door tentatively. There was no noise from within. Shaking herself for thinking that someone else was still here, Ginny opened the door quietly. The bed's covers were bunched up in the middle, one pillow missing, the other three on the floor.

"Harry doesn't make the bed anymore?" Ginny mumbled to herself. She walked over to the bed and grabbed one corner of the blanket and tugged. The blanket pulled slightly and something moved from underneath it. Ginny covered her mouth in shock. "There's a homeless man in my bed!"

Grabbing the blanket some more, a face was revealed.

_'Oh Merlin,' _Ginny thought. _'It's Harry!' _His eyes were shut and his stomach was slowly moving up and down. He looked vulnerable and troubled.

Remembering suddenly that Harry was a light sleeper, she quietly backed up, and into the open door, which closed with a loud bang. Harry stirred and untangled himself from the blankets, groping her his glasses.

"Bloody Hell!" Ginny moaned, falling to the ground, as if she could sink below it and hide from Harry. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, putting his glasses on.

"Whozair?" He called, reaching for his wand and pointing it unsteadily at the door. He paused for a second before he grabbed the light switch. Ginny closed her eyes and hid her face in her hands. Harry would surely notice her red eyes, blotchy cheeks, and slight stomach.

"Wait, Harry. It's me," Even through the dark, Ginny could see his face soften. Her heart melted at the site of his disheveled outline in the darkness.

"Ginny? Why are you here? I mean, of course you can-can be here. You still live here but I-I thought you left," Ginny gave no reply as tears pricked her eyes and her throat burned. Harry continued, getting off the bed and making his way toward her. "We really have to talk. I was being daft. I'm mad for letting you go like that. Can we please talk?" The lump in her throat prevented her from answering.

He was bent over her now, kneeling over and grabbing one of her hands that were tangled in her hair. Ginny moved her robes to cover her stomach. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her, moving her over so that he could hug her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Harry whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"No," she pushed him away, his head hitting the door as she stood up. She grabbed her discarded bag and hurried out of the flat. She had reached the end of the street, before she remembered she was a witch and could've apparated. Cursing herself as she wiped at her tear stained cheeks, she turned on the spot and apparated away.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley! How could you have been so careless? Ginny, _your sister_, is in a delicate state. Imagine what this is doing to the baby. Harry'll see her! He's leaving, Ronald. Did you forget that?" Ron winced as another blow was aimed towards his head.

"Ah, but 'Mione-"

"Don't 'but 'Mione' me, Ronald. I -" Hermione's rant was cut off by a POP! and a sniffle. Smacking Ron one last time, Hermione advanced on Ginny. "Ginny? Ginny!"

Ginny shook her head and headed towards the couch. Throwing Ron a dirty look, Hermione carefully took a spot next to her. "Ginny? What happened?" Ginny bowed her head, tears hitting the couch. There was a POP! near the kitchen. Ginny let out a startled cry and abruptly headed toward the loo.

Hermione sighed as Harry ran into the room, out of breath. His unruly hair was currently being raked down by his own hand.

"Ginny-here?" Harry panted, gesturing wildly, his hands on his knees, his breath coming out shallowly. He took a deep breath and stood up straight. Ron and Hermione looked at each other stimulously, then back at Harry. Hermione nodded to Ron, then bustled off toward the loo. Ron turned back to Harry.

"Mate, she's not exactly in the finest shape. Maybe you should come back later," Ron suggested to Harry, all but shoving him out the door. Harry turned around quickly. Ron was thrown off balance and fell to the ground. Harry stepped over Ron and walked towards the hallway.

"Hermione? I know you know where she is!" Harry called out into the empty hallway. Realizing in a somewhat distant mind that he sounded like a stalker, he threw up his hands. Ron walked up behind him.

"I just want to talk to her," Harry whispered, sinking into the same couch that Ginny had. Ron frowned. "I just want to tell her I love her one more time."

Ron looked Harry over. He looked as horrible as Ginny. His eyes had bags under them and were almost glassed over as if he was in a stupor. His hands were curled around a small box and Ron realized why he had to talk to Ginny one more time.

"Mate. I'm coming from the heart here. I know you're a good bloke and all, but now, is really not the time. She's-er- in a delicate condition." Harry looked up at Ron. Ron saw the pain in his eyes. He winced.

Harry stood up. "Alright, I don't want to hurt her anymore. Just please tell her I love her, alright?" Ron nodded and Harry walked to the door, stepped outside and Apparated away.

* * *

"But Herm, I've never really liked Healers."

"Ginny, you're a Healer."

"Yes, well, I've never liked other Healers all that much. Baby Healers. They poke and prod. I need my space."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sank into the chair on the side of Ginny. Ginny was stretched out on the bed.

The bed, was just that, a bed. It was reclinable to fit the woman's need, it recorded her body temperature, among other things, as well as the baby's.

"Well, the baby does need to be checked out. You never know, something could be wrong." Hermione reminded Ginny. Ginny's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'm leaving." Ginny got off the bed quickly and walked out the door. Hermione hurried to catch up to Ginny.

"Ginny! Wait!" Ginny waved a hand over her head and sped up. Healers walked past Ginny with a curious glance; a few even stopped to stare open-mouthed at her.

Hermione caught up with Ginny and caught her by the arm. "Ginny, just a quick look. Don't you care about the baby?" Red hot anger flashed across Ginny's eyes while she turned to glare at Hermione. Hermione's face fell.

Ginny sighed. "Of course I do. I'm sorry 'Mione. I just don't want this baby exposed to the world yet. The world won't handle it well. Hell, I'm not handling it well." Hermione let go of Ginny and looked at Ginny's slightly bulging stomach.

"Harry would have handled it well." And with that, she walked away, leaving Ginny standing slightly dazed in the corridor.

* * *

"I'm Corin. I'll be your Healer throughout your pregnancy." Ginny forced a smile and shook the blonde's hand. Corin continued. "I'm assuming you want it here, in St. Mungo's, correct?" Ginny nodded. "Do you know who'll be present for the birth yet? Father? Aunt? Your mother?" Ginny looked over at Hermione, who met her eyes eagerly. Ginny resisited the urge to roll her eyes and turned back to Corin, who had poised her hand over the clipboard.

"An aunt. And my mother." Corin looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"The f-father? He won't be p-present?" Corin faltered, almost disappointedly. Ginny then understood why so many Healers wanted to be her Healer.

"No," Ginny whispered. "And it's not who you think it is," she said a bit louder.

Corin frowned and wrote something on her clipboard. Sighing, she put it away and asked Ginny if she was ready.

Ginny looked at the white orb that was produced, which hovered sinisterly above her. Corin fretted for a second, mumbling to herself. Hermione's face changed to one of worry.

"Everything's fine, right?" Hermione asked, biting her lip nervously. Corin snapped out of her daze.

"Well, it seems you have a very magical being growing inside of you. It's reflected the spell used to check its appearance and sex. We cannot find out anything about it now," Corin's voice was one of awe. "This has never happened before." Ginny winced, hoping Corin couldn't put two and two together.

"Yes, well. You're all set, I guess. I'll check with the other Healers and see what they say." Corin shook slightly as she walked out.

Ginny lifted herself up on her elbows and turned to look at Hermione.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not alone in saying that I think I need a different Healer." Hermione giggled slightly and helped Ginny off the bed.

**I didn't work on this in months and then suddenly, I felt inspired again to continue. I hope you're all still out there.**

**I am.**

**Revised as of 8/26/08.**


	4. Letters To My Past

A/N: READ THIS. All existing chapters have been replaced and updated. Re-read those first.

It's been a while, I know. I think this chapter is rubbish, but I had this idea that wouldn't leave.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Coming Back**

**Chapter 4**

_Letters to My Past_

_Dear Harry, I was just writing to let you know that-_

_Harry, I thought I'd let you know that_

_Hey, I don't know how to tell you this, but_

_Mr. Potter, I am sorry to inform you that your bloody ex-girlfriend can't write a letter to save her life._

* * *

Ginny pounded her head against the desk and turned to look at Hermione. "It shouldn't be this hard to tell him that I'm eight months pregnant." Hermione arched an eyebrow at her. "Bugger, it should be hard, I know. But I can't do this." She sighed and threw down the quill. Ginny's stomach rumbled. Hermione's face lit up and she looked delighted.

"Well, now that you're hungry, you can try my new pudding that I brought. Ron says it tastes great, but I think he may be lying so I don't start crying again." Hermione frowned a bit.

Her sister-in-law snorted. "You cried because he said he didn't like your pudding?" Hermione glared at her.

"I am extremely sensitive at the moment, thank you very much. These damn hormones." Ginny turned in her chair and looked up at Hermione, her hands on her bulge.

"Hermione, you are four months pregnant. Wait until you get to eight. It's like taking Essence of Insanity." Ginny said, not unkindly. Hermione smiled softly and looked down. "I think I'd like that." Ginny gagged a little and turned back to her letter, crumbling up the parchment and throwing it into the rubbish bin beside her. She then swivelled in her chair to look at Hermione.

"Would you like to see the nursery?" Ginny asked, excitedly.

* * *

"It's beautiful," Hermione said in awe, looking at the shelves covered in Muggle books and Wizarding books. Her sister-in-law rolled her eyes. "Not the books, Hermione. The room."

"Oh, right," Hermione blushed and then gasped. The room's theme was a pale blue. The crib and other baby supplies were all that exact shade. The ceiling was enchanted with moving clouds during the day and a night scene when it got dark out. There was a different background on each wall. One wall had a park scene where the swings were gliding back and forth on their own. Another wall had a beach scene where the waves were moving. One wall was blank and the last wall was covered in a waving picture of the Weasleys'. "I don't remember this being taken." Hermione looked at the photo more closely. Her self and Ron waved back, her pregnant stomach protruding exactly the way it was now.

"It wasn't. I bewitched it to include anyone that is born into or has joined our family. It changes as your appearance does," Ginny said proudly, smiling at her handiwork. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as Ginny's smile dropped into a look of alarm.

"Oh, no. 'Mione, don't cry on me. I can barely handle my own hormones!" Ginny groaned, putting an arm around Hermione.

Hermione sniffled and gave a watery laugh. "It's a beautiful room. I love the walls, the ceiling, the crib with the Quidditch mobile, all the decals on the changing table and-" She let out a wail. Ginny winced and hastily comforted her.

* * *

"I'm sorry for crying so much. I've been doing so much bloody crying for no reason," Hermione scoffed, looking down at her cup of tea. Ginny giggled at her from across the table and patted her friend's hand.

Ginny thought about what had just happened and remembered a time when she had been the same. "Ah, well. Before I 'painted' the nursery, I had to find the old spells. At the old loft. And, well. It was Harry's old office where the spell books were," Ginny said, a little uncomfortably. "I kept finding all his old papers and pictures. Even his handwriting made me cry! And the photos he had. I thought about how much I was hurting and how I wish I had made him stay and I cried for hours on end. I couldn't stop." Hermione frowned at her.

"He would've stayed Ginny, if you had let him finish talk-"

Ginny cut her off with a slight snarl. "He was leaving. I didn't want to hear all the details. He'll be gone for seven or eight years and he'll come back. By then, I'll have moved on and found a father for this peanut." She gestured to her stomach wistfully.

Hermione gave her a pained look. "Eight or nine years is quite an exaggeration. What will you do when he comes back and sees a mini-him?"

"It's not going to look like him," Ginny snarled, her arm over her stomach. "The Healers don't know if it's even a boy, because the baby blocks the magic. And plus, I'm changing the baby's hair to red and eyes to brown. Or blue. I've always liked blue eyes and thought they were wasted on my stupid bro-"

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes as she interrupted her off topic sister-in-law. "You're going to MAGIC the baby?" Ginny nodded slowly. "May I ask why?"

"To protect it from unwanted publicity, unwanted rumors, and unwanted danger. Like the leftover Death Eaters. But only if the baby doesn't already have red hair and blue eyes. Because Harry did have a different appearance..at THAT time. And anyway, I'm hoping it looks just like me."

Hermione tilted her head to the side and shrugged, biting back a grin. "I guess that's a good idea." She dropped the subject. "Bill and Fleur Flooed your mum to tell her that little Luc is holding his head up now. He's almost four months now." Ginny giggled.

"Our nephew is so smart and strong," she cooed. "And what beautiful hair he has." Ginny forgot her baby talk and glanced around at her house. "My friend Lynn wants me to go on a blind date, once the baby's born. I told her wait a year." Hermione smiled.

"A year, huh? In a year, I will no longer have morning sickness," And thus began another round of pregnancy talk.

--

"Ow, bloody hell. Bugger, that hurt," Ginny swore, clutching her stomach and walking to the bathroom one night on the last day of December. She moaned as another pain hit her. Moving her sweaty hair from her face, Ginny thought about what kind of pain this was. A thought hit her and she reeled back, stunned. Changing her course of path, she headed to the fireplace. With another groan, she reached for a hand of Floo powder before remembering she wasn't allowed to Floo.

"Bugger it," she told herself, before Flooing to St. Mungo's. Ginny stumbled, exhausted, through the fireplace. A Healer automatically assisted her, scolding her that Flooing was dangerous for the little wizard or witch she was growing inside of her. Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the pain shocked her once more. After a painful walk down the hall, Ginny insisted, through gasping breaths, that her family be Flooed. One Healer nodded to another as Ginny laid down on the bed.

With her mother and a shell shocked Hermione next to her, Ginny took potions to ease the pain and began pushing her child out to existence.

Twenty minutes later, she was holding a small baby boy with his eyes shut. He was crying softly, but she hushed him and he fell asleep, content.

The Healer next to her offered to take the baby to meet his uncles, aunts, and grandfather, who were all placed outside. Ginny reluctantly handed him over as a different Healer got a Dreamless Sleep potion ready for Ginny.

"Shame, " The Healer said, putting the potion in a small cup. "He was almost born at the New Year. He would've been the first wizard of the millennium." Ginny smiled at her but her stomach suddenly clenched painfully. She groaned as the Healer turned around, a little alarmed. Molly and Hermione looked at each other with equal expressions of fright. The Healer checked Ginny out and gave a bark of laughter. "There's still someone in here!" she exclaimed, calling another Healer to help her.

A baby girl was placed in Ginny's arms at five past the New Year. She was not crying or making any sound. The baby was only waving her arms around, happy in her mother's arms. A Healer brought the baby boy in as Ginny was taking pain potions. With babies in her arms, Ginny had to hold back tears. She felt the happiest she ever had in her life.

One Healer held up her wand to a sheet of parchment. "Any names picked out yet, mummy?" Ginny grinned at the word and nodded.

"James Arthur and Lily Molly," her mother smiled in delight as she grabbed Lily from Ginny's arms. Hermione had fresh tears on her face. "And the last name as we discussed?" Ginny had agreed to put the surname as Potter on the birth certificate, which only her Healer would see before it was filed, and say that the babies' last name was Weasley.

"What beautiful names," Molly told her, a little choked, as she rocked Lily to sleep. Ginny could only nod tiredly; her eyes were already drooping. Molly and Hermione each took a baby out to the waiting room, where the family was waiting to see the other latest addition.

Ginny took her potion and, with a smile on her face, fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Harry Potter awoke from his sixth strange dream of December. In every one, Ginny Weasley seemed to play a part. In each dream, she left him. Every nightmare Harry had, Ginny was smiling happily as she walked out. Harry pounded his pillow and lay back on it, sighing. In the dream he had just had, Ginny was in a hospital bed, pale and sweating. Harry had been startled awake before anything else had happened and he shook himself for thinking that Ginny was in the hospital.

These strange dreams had flitted inside each of his usually dreamless nights. They made his head hurt and his concentration so messed up that he couldn't even think during the day. He felt like a huge prat for leaving Ginny, but vowed not to think about it too much; by the time he came back, she would have definitely moved on. With an ache in his heart, Harry thought of Ginny getting married to a faceless stranger, Ginny with her cheeks flushed healthily and her stomach round with pregnancy, Ginny chasing after small children with red hair. He tried to push these thoughts out but the more he tried to push, the more thoughts he received.

Harry looked up at the ceiling he had enchanted; the bright stars glittering and twinkling above him almost serenely. Harry glanced over at his clock and saw that the new year had already begun.

A year without Ginny had started.

Harry sighed once more, falling into another upsetting dream.

_A/N: I enjoy happy readers. And also, Ginny reached the New Year before Harry because he is in the States, thus being between five and eight hours behind of Ginny. Cheers. Ginny is nineteen in this, a bit young, but hey. Harry's 20._


End file.
